gyropediafandomcom-20200215-history
Forum:Anonymous Editing
It has been brought to my attention that the site's changes to reflect that of COPPA had resulted in a comprehensive review of some of the largest communities here, and it appears that our wiki was flagged due to the concern that it falls into high risk of FTC's criteria, fearing that it could possibly be "directed for children." While I understand that their intentions were not to put down the ideal of open editing and were to avoid legal troubles, I strongly believe that the flagging of our site was brought upon by a misunderstanding of this community. This looks to be nothing but a mere mistake. It's very likely that we got flagged simply because that "Ponychan" and "MLPchan" are imageboards directed towards the fandom of My Little Pony Friendship is magic. But both imageboards also comply to COPPA, thus on their own are rated 13+. Additionally, MLPchan covers some topics that require one to be at least the age of 18, depending on whether you enable "mature" topics or not. Please give us your input if whether or not this disabling of Anonymous editing seems justfied. ::::::::::::::: Shutterbox (talk) 04:50, August 13, 2013 (UTC) ---- Additionally, MLPchan covers some topics that require one to be at least the age of 18, depending on whether you enable "mature" topics or not. This is a symptom of the overzealous MLPchan proponents' recent takeover of the Ponychan wiki and subsequent rebranding as the Ponychan/MLPchan wiki. Solving that issue would also solve this one - why not kill two birds with one stone? (They do have their own wiki at http://mlpchan.wikia.com/; I'm not sure why anyone felt they needed two wikis.) ---- ::: The discussion of mature content is actually not the issue here, and it probably never will, as long as you don't upload anything here that includes outright gore or porn. In fact, if anything, the multi-site adoption is actually supporting our grounds for re-enabling open editing. The major concern that provoked the global anon-disabling actually was done out of fear that this might be a kid-friendly site, as in, the topic itself, was believed to be directed towards kids. Many of the major wikis out there, such as the MLP Wiki, the Phineas and Ferb Wiki, the Avatar the Last Airbender Wiki, and Brickipedia, were correctly flagged as falling in such category, which does actually make sense. I've seen the comment sections on those wikis fill with kids saying things like "I am an 8 year old brony! BROHOOF! /)" because you don't have to be logged in to fill out the form with the checkbox that says "I am above 13 of age and have read the ToS." Thus, there is no legal accountability to the user to make sure they're over 13 as long as anonymous posting is enabled. Yeah, the Wikia admins had to intervene to save themselves from being liable to legal actions sooner or later, though like I said, the topic is directed towards the sites and their respective communities, which also comply to COPPA's latest changes - that of which you must be, of course, at least 13 to use. Additionally, such wikis revolving around topics that uphold that 13+ requirement standing alone, like Fallout, Call of Duty, or League of Legends remain unaltered. ::: Here's the User blog that one of the admins posted on the community wiki that explains the changes. ::: http://community.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Semanticdrifter/Updates_to_COPPA ::: Hope that clarifies things! Shutterbox (talk) 22:00, August 24, 2013 (UTC)